


Show Me Your Teeth

by Lonely_Stargazer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Stargazer/pseuds/Lonely_Stargazer
Summary: After being turned into a werewolf three years ago, you've been in a constant struggle between what your inner wolf wants and who you want.  Scar appears in your life one year later and your inner wolf knows one thing-she wants him to be your mate...something you refuse to allow to happen, simply on principal alone.One night, both you and Scar are assigned to the night watch for the pack.  Tensions rise and you are forced to choose. Will you follow your inner wolf's instincts or will you follow your own will?  What if they are the same?
Relationships: Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of shameless smut I put together as a birthday present for my friend, the lovely The_Littlest_Raindrop. You should check her works out. She has a great assortment of one shots and longer stories for various fandoms. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos. I would love to hear from you!

Your head snapped up, your eyes flying open as you took a sharp breath. A scathing glare from crimson colored eyes met your gaze and you quickly averted your gaze to the surrounding moon bathed woods as you took a slow, steady breath to calm the rapid beating of your heart. 

From your perch in the sturdy upper branches of a towering pine you could easily see two miles of the area that surrounded your pack’s den, in spite of the densely packed growth of the forest-and your ears and nose could track even further. The subtle melody of the noises of the night calmed any tension that had remained in your tired limbs and soon you eased back against the trunk, settling in for another long night on watch. In the distance, the nearby stream bubbled over rocks and fallen tree trunks, an owl called into the night as it searched for a mate, and leaves crunched underneath the hooves of a doe and her two fawns as they grazed in the underbrush. Your mouth watered at the thought of how delicious their meat would taste as you tore through their flesh with your lupine teeth. Taking another deep breath of the chilled autumn air, you shuffled where you sat, working out the excitement of the anticipation of the hunt. Maybe later.

A wave of frustration washed over you, giving rise to your own ire, shoulders stiffening as you turned your attention to a nearby branch. You didn’t need your connection through pack magic to know that you were coming close to breaking Scar’s patience. As your eyes travelled over his muscular frame, the unmistakable tension in his forearms as he gripped the branch beneath him, the tightness of his jaw as he resolutely stared forward, and the stiffness that trailed down his back to where he perched on his haunches was impossible to miss. By all good reason, you should remain quiet. You knew it was stupid to provoke the pack’s second. Even though he would never desire the place of Alpha in the pack, he had all the power and volatility of one. But you rarely saw reason when it came to Scar. The warmth that had subtly began to grow within you as your eyes trailed once more over the curves and dips of his muscles under his form fitting shirt, peaking the interest of your inner wolf, was enough of a reminder.

You swallowed the growl that had begun to build as you tried to shove your inner wolf into the background of your consciousness. It had been three years since Miles, the pack’s Alpha, had found you while leading the pack on a hunt. You were found naked, trembling, and screaming in agony as you writhed, terror locking your body in a half-transitioned state. You hadn’t wanted to become a werewolf. The whole thing had been a tragic accident, one that had led to your parents forcing you from the life you had known because they refused to acknowledge the monster they had believed you had become. You fled, leaving everything behind-your family, your friends, your fiance. No one wanted you. You were entirely alone.

The next month had been a haze of disorienting changes and growing, fearful anticipation as it became clear that your body was no longer completely your own. You would spend that month traveling across the country, something in your mind urging, almost as if it was calling you, to keep travelling west. It was the same “something” that led you into the woods that night. The same “something” that dissipated your fear as Miles approached you, leaning his head down to rest his wolf forehead against your half-changed face, your body relaxing immediately as you heard his gentle voice in your head telling you to let it go, to let it happen. The same “something” that caused your heart to soar with joy as Miles welcomed you to his pack. That “something” was your inner wolf and you had come to love and hate it.

Your wolf had chosen Scar to be your mate the moment Miles had introduced him to you two years ago. You had finally begun to feel at one with your wolf, had finally struck a balance in the power struggle with her when this towering six and a half foot powerhouse of muscle and strength bombarded into your life, knocking you from your throne of control. He had just returned from his last tour in the Middle East. He and his squadron had been dishonorably discharged when the Army had discovered they were werewolves. They weren’t the only ones, either. It had been a time of chaos when humans had discovered that the supernatural creatures that had haunted their legends for thousands of years actually existed. Families split as they cast out children, spouses, and parents who weren’t who they had appeared to be all these years. Any supernatural being, upon discovery, was fired from their jobs and reported to the government. Those who were lucky escaped into hiding, seeking refuge in the remote, unforgiving outposts of the world or in the protection of the few humans who were sympathetic to our plight. The ones who weren’t so lucky were taken into government custody to be experimented on, studied, sometimes in the cruelest of fashions in an effort to understand this newfound threat to humanity. 

So, in order to protect himself and his own, Miles had led the pack into the wilderness of the northern country where hundreds of thousands of acres of land remained almost untouched by humans. Any humans you did happen to encounter as the pack travelled about weren’t the sort that particularly cared for their own kind anyway and, with the promise of protection from other supernaturals, would guarantee their silence if the government or hunters ever came asking. Though you despised the length of the winters, the wilderness felt more like a home than any other place you had known before and was plentiful with prey-deer, elk, moose, and your favorite, bear. And that was how you all had come to survive. Like nomads, you never stayed in one place for too long. Settling was too risky. The camp you all had called home for the past four months was the longest you had remained in one place, which made you and others nervous. You understood why-there were several young who were due to be born in that time and the autumnal equinox mating was fast approaching. Once those had occurred, you would move once more. And you couldn’t wait for it to be over.

The mating seasons were the worst for you, especially when your heat finally came. During that time, you would avoid Scar like the plague, your body wracked with aching need for him as your wolf cried within you to submit to him. But you didn’t want to, not yet. For the past three years, your life had been defined by the constant war between your will and the will of your wolf, which was a torture all its own. So many of your choices had been robbed from you in the name of your survival, you wanted a decision as weighty as choosing a mate to be one that was made with both of your wills, not simply because you had finally given your wolf what she wanted. 

Izumi, your self appointed mentor since you had come to the pack, had at least been kind enough to not laugh at you when you had shared your plight with her like some others had. A gentle, knowing smile had come to her lips and she had given your head a maternal rub.

“Oh, poor little pup,” she sighed, her gaze momentarily resting on Sig, her mate, before turning her attention back to you, “it is good that you are putting so much thought into this. I’ve seen my fair share of those who mate simply because their wolf wants to and they end up stuck with a mate they hate.” 

She paused when she noticed you gazing intently at Scar, who was across the camp repairing some of the ties of his tent, your brows furrowed in frustration. With a guiding finger she hooked underneath your chin, she guided your attention back to her.

“But at some point you are going to have to accept that sometimes the wisest thing to do is to yield to the will of your wolf, to trust her instincts. You won’t have any peace until you come to terms of your new reality. What is it that I’m always telling you younglings?”

You lowered your gaze in a show of respect and submission, sighing inwardly as you replied, “All is one and one is all.”

A low growl to your right snapped you out of your thoughts. Your heart drummed in your ears, heat rushing from your face and down your neck as you realized you had continued to stare at Scar the entire time. A subtle light illuminated Scar’s crimson eyes as he narrowed his eyes at you. His wolf was lurking just under the surface. You didn’t know if you were more frightened or aroused at the thought.

“Why are you so distracted tonight?” 

The hushed tones of his deep timbered voice sent a shiver down your spine, your shoulders stiffening at his question as the warmth that had been growing below intensified. Both...you were definitely both.

“This is our third night in a row that Miles has had us on the watch,” you paused, casting your gaze to his feet as you continued, your voice quiet, “I think it’s just getting to me.”

You left your explanation at that as you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him that your oncoming heat and the close proximity to him probably wasn’t helping things.

He hummed in acknowledgement and turned to look out into the night once more.

“Go to bed.”

Your head snapped up, your eyes boring into him as you retorted, “Excuse me?”

His jaw tightened at your resistance, but he didn’t turn to face you as he pressed, “You said so yourself. This is your third night watch. You’re tired. So go to bed.”

“No.”

He moved so quickly, you didn’t have a chance to register his movements. All you knew was one moment he was two branches away from you and the next he was in front of you. Your back pressed against the solid trunk as your body instinctively moved under your wolf’s control as it tried to distance itself from the danger it could sense from the dominant wolf. His scent, his warmth, the closeness of his body all called out to you and your wolf...submit, let your alpha care for you. Inside you, you could feel your wolf whimper and lie down, preparing to bare herself to Scar’s wolf. 

No. You thought to yourself, eliciting a cry from your wolf, as you clenched your fists and dared to raise your gaze to meet Scar’s.

His eyes glowed a brilliant crimson, the tenseness of his stance warning you he was doing everything in his control to keep his wolf at bay.

“What did you say?” he pressed, his voice more growl than speech, as he took a step towards you. Another step or two, and his body would be pressed flush against yours.

You should’ve been afraid. You should do everything to deescalate the situation. But his scent, the feel of the nearness of him and his wolf, was like a drug that rubbed every nerve of your body raw, leaving you pulled tight and overstimulated...and you found that you, not just your wolf, wanted more.

“I said no,” you repeated, “You are not my alpha. You can’t tell me what to do.”

A rush of fury and intense desire washed over you from Scar as he closed the final distance, pressing his body up against yours, a surprised gasp escaping your lips before you could stop it. Your hands naturally came to rest on his chest, which was heaving with effort. His heart raced underneath your fingertips and when you met his gaze again, you noticed small beads of sweat had begun to form on his temples from the effort he was exerting to stop his wolf from taking control. 

Your heart leapt within your chest in anticipation, garnering the eager curiosity of your wolf, as he placed his hands on the trunk behind you and leaned in, his nose nudging the sensitive spot below your ear before he growled, “Does that comfort you?”  
Your brows furrowed at the unexpected question. Though, you couldn’t decipher whether your confusion was from the question itself or the dizzying effect the scents of desire and anticipation were having on you.

When you offered no response, he continued, “Do you think there is some sort of honor in resisting? What kind of bed has your pride given you? Not a warm one, for sure.” he paused, grazing his lips against your ear as his hands came to rest on your hips, the contact adding to the warm slickness that had long since dampened your underwear, “I’ve heard your whimpers of pain when you’re in heat, when everything in your body is begging for me to fill you,” giving your hips a firm squeeze with his strong fingers, “claim you. Do you think I’ve been blind to your suffering? That I’ve not wanted to fix it? That I haven’t suffered with you because I want you as much as you want me?”

Another gasp escaped your lips as he shifted his stance, your hands gripping handfuls of his shirt as the prominent hardness of his arousal pressed against your groin. You could feel his wolf brush up against yours, sending shivers down your spine as yours brushed his back.

“But I don’t,” you half-heartedly lied. You pulled your wolf back from his and you felt his nip after you in frustration.

A low growl rumbled in Scar’s chest before he moved to rest his forehead against yours, his brilliant crimson gaze never leaving yours. In the reflection of his eyes, you could see that yours were glowing as well. 

“Why are you so stubborn?” he hissed, “Don’t you know what I could give you if you would just let me?” he slipped his fingers underneath your shirt, slowly running his fingers up and down your sides, leaving a trail of fire in the wake of his touch, “Power...protection...pleasure...release...companionship. I would never leave you wanting. So why are you resisting so much?”

At this you moved your head so you could better look at him, resting your head back against the trunk when he pulled his head back in return, “Why do I resist so much?” you spat, Scar’s frown deepening in response, “I’ll tell you why. Ever since I was bit three years ago, it feels like none of the decisions I’ve made are my own. It’s always been her. What she wants, what she thinks is best, what she compels me to do.” You paused, taking in a shaky breath as a wave of unexpected emotion came over you, tears pricking in the corners of your eyes, “So for once, just once, I want a choice I make to be mine, not one she makes me do.”

Silence fell between the two of you, your eyes searching his for an answer.

“I don’t think you understand.” Scar began firmly, your jaw to tensing at his lack of understanding.

“This.” His hand brushed lightly against where the outline of your nipples were visible through your shirt. “And this,” his other hand reached in between where your bodies still pressed together to cup the apex between your thighs, “This is not your wolf. If your wolf alone wanted me, your body wouldn’t do this. Your body is doing this because you want me. So, please, just let me help you.”

Your breath swirled into the chilled autumn air as you tried to make sense of this. Both of your wolves faced off, waiting only for the command. Your thoughts were a whirring cacophony as you let Scar’s words sink in. If what he said was true, it wasn’t your wolf who was forcing you to be attracted to him. It was you, actually you. It just so happened that yourself and your wolf agreed on something...finally. 

You wanted to be elated at this news. You wanted to be able to submit yourself to his request, but it wasn’t that easy. You had spent the past three years taking orders from another force that had come to inhabit your body, if you were going to become anyone’s mate, it would be on your own terms...and they would have to fight to be your dominant.

“So let me get this straight, you think that since I want you that I should become your mate?” you asked, quirking a defiant brow. Another wave of frustration came over me as Scar’s wolf was not pleased with my response. Both our wolves rose to stand and began circling each other.

“If that’s what’s been holding you back, yes.” His fingers stopped tracing lines along your sides.

“Because you think that becoming your mate would help alleviate the problems I have with my life as a werewolf?”

“Yes.” His hands moved to grip your sides.

“And that since you’re such a great mate match for me, that I should submit to you as my alpha?”

“Yes.” His voice and body trembled, his ability to remain in control hanging by a thread.

You smirked, relishing in the beads of sweat that trickled down his face and neck, before challenging, “Prove it.”

His lips crashed into yours, your teeth clicking together in the earnestness of the moment. His hands were all over you, touching where he could not before. Pressing, pulling, kneading, as if he could not touch enough of you. The cool autumn air soon became thick and heavy with desire as both your muted moans of want echoed through the trees. 

He only broke the kiss to hastily pull your shirt over your head. His pupils were blown wide as his gaze greedily took in the newly revealed flesh, his eyes hungrily watching as your chest heaved as you tried to catch your breath. A pleased smirk quirked his lips, revealing his extending canines before his lips met yours in a bruising kiss, his hands eagerly grabbing both of your breasts, occasionally tweaking your nipples which always drew a sound of approval from you. 

This was too much, you thought as you ground your hips against his, eliciting a throaty growl, he has too much control already.

Pushing against his chest, you broke the kiss, smirking at the slightly confused look on Scar’s face before taking his shirt firmly in both hands and ripping it in half, casting the shreds somewhere away from you. Your hands ran over the solid muscle of his abdomen, relishing as they constricted under your touch. He continued kneading your breasts, his eyes watching with pride as your hands roamed the expanse of the dark tan skin of his torso, only pausing for the briefest of moments when your fingers grazed lightly over his nipples. 

You wondered what other reactions you could draw out of the normally stoic and quiet man. Teasingly you began to pepper kisses along his torso, the racing of his heartbeat filling your ears as your hand slowly began to descend to the waist of his pants. A surprised gasp escaped his lips and his cock twitched as you flicked his nipple with your tongue. You smiled in satisfaction against his heated skin, turning your head so you could look up at him as your hand disappeared beneath the hem of his pants and underwear to firmly grip his cock. You were not disappointed.

“Shit,” he groaned, his brows pinching slightly as his lips parted, his hips rolling against yours to gain more friction against your hand. This wasn’t your first time, but the expression of sheer, unadulterated pleasure on his face was the sexiest you had ever seen and your cunt clenched at the sight.

As if to return the favor, Scar leaned in, his lips leaving a hot trail along your shoulders, occasionally nipping at the sensitive flesh as one of his hands left a breast, trailing to the hem of your pants. After several attempts to slide his large fingers under the hem, he huffed in frustration.

“Damn pants are too tight,” he growled against the flesh of your neck, a slight smile teasing your lips as you heard the zipper being undone.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he continued, “You don’t know what you do to me when I see you in these jeans.” In one swift move, he had removed them from your body.

No longer hindered by your jeans, his hand made quick work of slipping underneath the hem of your underwear, his finger quickly sliding between your slick folds to brush against your entrance. You both sighed as he slid his fingers up to massage your clit before sliding it back to your entrance.

“You’re so wet.” he moaned against your next, before giving it an enthusiastic bite.

“You’re one to talk,” you breathed as your hand traveled down the generous length of his cock, which was now slick with pre-cum. 

As you reached the tip, Scar easily slipped one finger inside you. Your back arched, your cunt clenching again as he began to pump his finger inside you. Soft mewls fell from your lips, ignoring the biting of the bark against your bare skin and the sap that was beginning to cling to your body, as he set a grueling pace, quickly adding another thick finger to stretch you wider. Both your hips rolled and ground against the other’s hand as you worked each other into a dizzying frenzy. As Scar rubbed the base of the palm of his hand against your clit, you moaned loudly, your cunt clenching tightly around his finger as you felt the slickness that coated his hand and had begun to drip down your leg. You were so close. 

Scar seemed to sense this as well as he pulled back from where he had been leaving bruising bite marks along your collarbone to gaze down at you. A long, low growl rumbled in his chest as your eyes met his, his half lidded eyes glowing brilliantly with hunger and lust. The growl turned into a sigh as he guided your hand out of his pants, his fingers making quick work of his zipper and a moment later, both his pants and underwear had been stripped from his body and dropped unceremoniously to land somewhere in the lower hanging branches of the massive pine. Your gaze was immediately drawn towards where his erection stood, thick and weeping with need and your eyes widened at the sight. Scar flashed a brilliant smile at your obvious approval. Nothing from what you felt in his pants could have prepared you for such a sight. And, oh, what a sight it was.

The air around you sparked as both of you took in the sight of the other, heady and perfumed with the scents of your arousals. The moment didn’t last long, as Scar was on you once more, his lips capturing yours in a searing kiss. His left hand returned to your breast where his hot, thick fingers toyed with your pert nipple whilst his right slid between the apex of your thighs, coating his fingers with the slickness of your arousal. Your back arched, leaning into his touch. A longing sigh sounded from your throat as you rolled your hips, desperate for more friction, desperate for him.

At this, Scar broke the kiss, earning a frustrated sigh from you as he stopped his ministrations. His hand glistened in the moonlight as he curled his hand around his cock and began to slowly pump it, coating it with your juices, his eyes never leaving yours. Your mouth practically watered at the sight, your cunt aching with the need to be filled by him.

“Now,” his low, gravelly voice rumbled as he guided the head of his cock in between your legs where he teased it around your clit, “are you ready to become my mate?”  
You reached up with one hand, grasping the back of his neck to pull him down, your lips teasingly brushing against his as you hooked your left leg around his back to guide him to your dripping cunt and breathed, “Yes.”

Your collective pleasured sighs echoed in the night air as he slid inside, his cock stretching you inch by inch as he filled you up in a way you didn’t realize you had been missing until now.

“Fuck,” you sighed, leaning your head back as he fully sheathed himself within you.

With a grunt, Scar quickly hooked your other leg around his waist, pulling out slightly before thrusting back into you with force. The shock of pleasure that shot up your spine took your breath away.

“Oh shit,” Scar growled as he drew out another moan from you as he thrust into you again, “You’re so hot...so tight.”

Any coherent words ended then as Scar set a frantic pace, only your moans, growls, and sighs could speak your pleasure now. His hands gripped your hips, holding you in place as he drove into you with all of the need of a starving man, each thrust filling you and striking a spot deep inside you that left you breathless and begging for him to fuck you harder.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as your abdomen tightened, your nails biting into his skin as he brought you close to the edge again. He groaned as he felt your cunt tighten around him and reached between your bodies to tease your clit once more.

A high pitched gasp escaped your lips as you teetered dizzyingly on the very edge.

“Scar, shit...I-” you cried incoherently.

“I know,” he moaned, sucking on the sensitive skin of your neck, turning his head as he growled in your ear, “Scream for me.”

As if it was from his words alone, scream of utter release ripped up your throat, back arching and toes curling as your vision flashed white, your body wracked with pleasure as you came. In the back of your mind you thought you felt a piercing pain where Scar had been kissing your neck, but your mind was too clouded by pleasure to register if it had really happened or not. He held you there, drawing out your pleasure as his fingers lightly brushed your overstimulated clit, his thrusts slowing as he allowed you to slowly come down from your high.

Your body buzzed in the afterglow of your climax, contentment radiating from within and you found yourself wondering how you could’ve been so foolish as to deny yourself this kind of pleasure for years. It wasn’t until you finally noticed Scar gingerly licking at the spot on your neck where he must have marked you, because it was dully throbbing, that he was still inside you- still hard and needing release. As he made to thrust again, you put a staying hand on his chest.

“Wait,” you whispered, your voice hoarse from your cries. Scar’s brow creased as he awaited a further explanation. “Sit down...against the trunk.”

He paused, his eyes searching yours for an explanation, before heeding your order. A slightly mournful sigh escaped your lips as he pulled out of you, your body already feeling empty in the absence. Carefully navigating around each other, Scar took your place, eyes never leaving yours as he lowered himself to sit on the wide branch. Your eyes flashed, hunger stirring within you once more as you gazed down at him, his chest glistening with sweat, hair askew, and his cock, which dripped of your combined arousal. He returned your gaze, his questioning, with the faintest hint of anticipation...so expectant. It was intoxicating how you held him under your power.

You felt his cock twitch as you came to stand directly above him, your feet straddling his hips. A smirk teased your lips as he moved forward, his nose barely brushing against your clit before you bent your hips so it was out of reach. A low whine sounded from his throat at this denial.

“Please,” he sighed, “I want to taste you.”

Your smirk widened to a deviously delighted smile as you lowered yourself to your knees, bark biting into your skin, to see the look of sheer desperation in Scar’s eyes. You would never forget that look. You wanted to tease him more, maybe rub yourself against his cock until you had him grovelling, but all such thoughts were forgotten as the head of his cock pressed against your entrance once more. No, you thought, you needed him more.

You leaned your head back, wanton sigh falling from your lips that answered the trembling breath that came from Scar as you lowered yourself onto his cock. The pace you set was slower, more measured as you rolled your hips, relishing in the groans you coaxed from the powerful werewolf’s lips and from the way he filled you completely every time you came down on him. Pleasure that had been slowly smoldering within you sparked to flame as Scar moved his hands from where they had been resting on your hips, to grip your breasts once more. 

His eyes devoured you as he watched your undulating movements every time he would pinch or roll your nipples between his adept fingers. He groaned, his cock twitching within you as he felt your walls clench around him. Without warning, he pulled you toward him, your hands grasping onto his muscular shoulders for purchase before teasingly flicking his tongue over the pink bud of your nipple. A gasp of surprise and pleasure sounded into the night, which dissolved into a moan as his mouth closed around your nipple, teasing it with his lips and tongue.

“Scar,” you sighed, coming down on him with more earnest.

A growl rumbled in his chest as his hand left your other breast to grip your rear, kneading the full mound whilst using it for purchase so his thrusts answered yours. You cried out, nails raking down his shoulders as he thrust deep within you, striking your most sensitive spot once more. A familiar tightening began as you felt the beginnings of a second orgasm build within you again. Though, if you could judge anything from the ever increasing pace of Scar’s thrusts, he was nearing his end as well.

As you felt Scar’s cock swell once more within you, he pulled his head back, his hands moving to grip your hips as he let your nipple go with a soft pop before leaning against the trunk.

“Touch yourself.” he breathed, his chest heaving as he never slowed his pace. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

You smirked at his request, leaning back so he could have a view of what you were about to do. Slowly, you trailed your hand down his shoulder, relishing as his hold on your hips grew tighter the closer you came to your clit.

“Oh, fuck.” he whispered as a shuddering moan escaped your lips as you rolled your fingers over the swollen bud, your cunt tightening around him from your touch.

The world began to spin towards the precipice of pleasure once more as you both began to fuck each other with earnest. The sounds of skin slapping and labored breathing the only sounds filling the air as you both chased your ends.

Desire swelled within you to mark him as he bruisingly gripped your hips, a loud growl roaring in his chest that morphed into a moan, thrusting as he came. A moment later, you crashed over the edge as well. Waves of pleasure washed over you, muted scream ripping up your throat as you buried your extended canines into the left side of his chest. 

After the marking was complete, you leaned back, inspecting the sigil of your mark that now adorned his left pec, the skin angry and inflamed from your bite. All had fallen silent as the night prepared to give way to the day, save for your breathing as you both gazed at each other, seemingly lost in thought.

Your wolves settled to lay down together, Scar’s protectively curling around yours before closing their eyes in slumber. Your brows furrowed as you realized that something had begun to settle into your chest that you had not known for some time...peace. As each other’s thoughts and feelings rushed, uninhibited, but rather enhanced by your new bond, through the other’s mind, your heart swelled at the overwhelming weight of affection and relief that came from Scar. A slight smile ghosted your lips as you searched his thoughts to realize that you had nothing to fear from him. The anxiety from horror stories you had heard and seen where more dominant wolves took their mates with only concern of their own desires in mind ebbed out of your thoughts. He had meant every word he had said earlier. He wanted to be your protector...provider...lover...and friend-a true mate.

A smile that mirrored your own spread across Scar’s lips as he reached his hand up to caress your cheek, unguarded adoration in his eyes, before slowly pulling you towards him. His lips pressed against yours in a gentle, yet deep kiss-a stark contrast to how his lips had devastated you earlier. Your body melded against his at the contact. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you reached up, lazily running your fingers over the scruff of his undercut, earning you a hum of appreciation from Scar.

Sooner than you wanted, he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against yours as he pulled his now softened cock out of you.

“We should clean up,” his deep voice rumbled, warming your heart with the contentment you heard there.

You nodded, suddenly sheepish as you felt the hot slickness of your mutual release slide down your thighs. Without another word from either of you, you both rose and set to gathering your clothes or what was left of them before leaping from your posts to land silently on the forest floor. 

The early sounds of the morning began as a few birds began calling from their resting places in the trees, signalling your night watch was now complete. Through the breaks in trees the pale, cold light of the moon faded to the muted blue of the impending dawn. You glanced over to Scar who walked soundlessly beside you as you travelled deeper into the forest, a subtle smile of appreciation lighting your face as you took in your mate’s still bare body. 

Even in the less accentuating light of the early dawn, the muscles of his body were still well defined, their movements clear underneath his deeply tan skin. He was formidably built, a shapely specimen from his strong, broad shoulders to his muscular, but full ass. The warmth of pride lit in your chest as your gaze rested on his cock, which moved with every fluid step, still impressive even in its unaroused state. Yes, you thought, your cheeks warming as your eyes met Scar’s, who wore a smirk of his own, but I can bring him to his knees and leave him begging.

Several minutes later the trees thinned, eventually giving way to a clearing where a large lake lay, calm and mirror like in the dawning light. After placing your clothes on a nearby rock, Scar took your hand and led you into the lake where he insisted on cleaning you off, making the valid point that there was no way you’d be able to get the sap off the back of your body by yourself. 

So he set to work, his large hands working and kneading your body clean. He took his time, almost as if he was worshipping every inch of skin he set his hands and gaze on. Somehow this attention seemed more intimate than what you had shared in the tree and soon you began to feel the slowly intensifying warmth of arousal growing within you. You briefly wondered if he could sense it, too, but if the telling flash of his eyes as you looked up at him told you he was fully aware of what he was doing to you.

Once he had finished, he made to clean himself, but you stopped him, insisting you return the favor. After telling him to turn around, you set to work on cleaning the sap off his back. While it was difficult work, you had no reason for complaint as this meant you could unreservedly enjoy everything his body had to offer. 

As you removed the last of the sticky substance from the flesh of his rear, a soft breeze wafted across the lake, which was now ablaze with the scorching red and orange of dawn and you had to stifle a moan as you caught the scent of Scar’s growing arousal in the wind. Apparently you weren’t the only one affected by being touched so intimately.

Smirking, you came to stand behind him, pushing your body flush against his. Your smirk grew wider as you felt him stiffen, his scent of arousal intensifying as you wrapped your arms around him, your fingers lightly ghosting over the muscles of his abdomen.

“You know,” you began, brushing your lips against his back as your hands travelled lower towards his groin, “I don’t believe I’ve properly thanked you.”

A gasp escaped his lips as your fingers barely brushed against the top of his hardening cock.

“Thank me for what?”

At this, you pulled away, slowly stepping your way around his frame until you came to face him. Your mouth began to water at the sight before you, his proud cock already standing erect at the little attention you had given him.

“For taking me as you did. I know you could be Alpha if you wanted to, you could have easily bent me to your will and forced me to be your mate, but you let every choice of our mating be mine,” anticipation gripped you as you took hold of his hand and led him to the edge of the lake before guiding him to sit on the grassy bank, “So let me thank you.”

Once he was situated, you spread his legs, sinking to your knees between them. You had begun to lower yourself, your lips hovering over your mark on his chest when he placed a staying hand on your shoulder.

“Wait,” he whispered, his voice already haggard with desire, “Don’t feel like you have to.”

A wide smile spread across your lips as you moved so your lips brushed against his ear, arousal spiking at the moan that escaped his lips as you gripped his thick cock in your hand and began to teasingly slide it up and down his length.  
“Believe me, I want this more than you know.”

At this, you slowly begin your descent down his body, leaving a trail of hot kisses and bites in your wake. By the time you make it to his groin, you can feel his body tremble every time you brush against his now weeping cock. You grin with confident satisfaction at the shuddering breath that escapes his lips, quickly turning into a guttural moan as you drag your tongue along his heavy length before taking him into your mouth. You moan as your tongue slides against the smooth heat of his cock, his girth stretching your mouth as you sink lower. 

“Shit!” he moans as his tip nudges the back of your throat, his fingers getting tangled in your hair as he grips tight, gently guiding you to take him even deeper, “Oh, fuck, that’s it.”

Before he can guide you down his cock once more, you grip what your mouth can’t cover and begin to pump, which earns a needy growl from Scar. He brings your head back down in earnest, quickly hitting the back of your throat to the point your eyes prick with tears. It’s nothing you can’t handle though and you do your best to relax the back of your throat to accommodate his girth as he sets a steady pace. 

His sighs and words of praise fill the air as he continues to fuck himself with your mouth, each word causing your cunt to ache with need until a few minutes later, a trail of the slickness that had been building between your legs begins to slowly trickle down your thigh.

“You’re such a good girl,” he breathes, “Taking me so well.”

He growls again as his tip hits the back of your throat, his cock swelling once more.

“Fuck, the things you do with your mouth.”

His back arches as he thrusts again and you can tell from the way his muscles have tensed that he is only a few more good thrusts away from his end. Your grip tightens around his base, but when you do that, he pulls your head back.

“Is everything ok?” you ask as you move to hover over him on your hands and knees, your brows furrowing with concern.

He nods, the flush already on his cheeks deepening as he clears his throat, averting his gaze before he explains, “Yes, but...I meant what I said before,” he paused, his eyes glowing as his gaze met yours, “I want to taste you.”

You looked down at where his cock waited, red and glistening in the morning light, before looking back at him, “But, you’ve not finished.”

At this, he smirked, your stomach fluttering in eager anticipation.  
“Who said it had to be one at a time?”

You chuckled darkly, his smirk widening as he saw the acknowledgement in your eyes before you turned around, too aroused to feel awkward about this position, placing your knees on either side of his head before lowering yourself towards his face.

“My, my,” you teased, “this is quite the idea.” 

His cock twitched beneath you, your abdomen tensing as his nose brushed against your clit, taking a deep breath of your arousal before growling, “Well, you gave me a few years to imagine how I’d like to enjoy you.”

Your mouth opened to respond, but any response was cut of by a long moan, your fingers digging into the back of his thighs as he drew circles around your clit with his tongue. Your core vibrated with a moan of his own as he gripped your ass and coaxed your core closer to his face.

“You’re so fucking delicious.”

With that, he began to eat you out with fervor, his tongue alternating between your cunt and your clit while his fingers rolled and pulled at your nipples, giving one enough attention to bring you to the edge only to stop and switch to the other and starting the journey to your release all over again. The ebbing pleasure was frustrating, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him to cut the crap and just make you come already...being lost in the ever mounting pleasure was too tantalizing to deny.

So tantalizing, in fact, that it wasn’t until a particularly well placed thrust of his tongue inside you that had you arching your back as you ground yourself against his face that you brushed against something hot and slick. With a momentary pang of guilt, you realized you had left Scar completely untouched and quickly made to remedy that. Your knees slipped on the dewy grass as Scar pulled you closer to his face when you took him in your mouth once more, your tongue greedily lapping at his pre-cum slick cock.

Your mind clouded over as you became lost once more in the dizzying fog of your mounting pleasure and the heavy scent of your mingling arousals in the air. Your stomach tensed once more, your orgasm quickly approaching. Fully expecting for Scar to pull back, you hummed in appreciation as, instead of moving back, his tongue continued to work your core while one of his hands left a breast, slicking his fingers with your arousal before teasing the bud of your clit.  
A few well timed circles of his fingers and you came, crying his name around his cock, your fingernails digging into his thighs and back arching as your world shattered into all consuming pleasure. 

Scar moaning your name called you back to reality in time for him to thrust into your mouth one last time, your mouth filling with the saltiness of his seed. After swallowing, you sighed, utterly spent, and leaned your head against Scar’s left thigh. From behind you, Scar chuckled before carefully guiding you to move so you came to lay on the ground beside him.

“What, was I a bit too much for you?”

You laughed as you playfully pushed his shoulder, rebutting, “In my defense, you did just make me come three times in two hours.”

A smirk teased his lips and you felt the swell of pride that warmed his chest, pulling you against him from where you lay facing him.

“Just imagine what I can do to you when the mating season frenzy begins.”

Your face flushed at the implications of his words, your stomach fluttering with expectation. Even though you were sure you would probably sleep the rest of the day once you returned to the den because of your mating, you couldn’t deny that you wouldn’t enjoy the paces Scar would certainly put you through once you were in heat.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as Scar caressed your face once more, running his fingers through your hair, his expression suddenly grave.

“I don’t want you to worry, though,” he said, his deep voice soft and soothing as his fingers left your hair to lightly trace over his mark that was branded on your neck, “I won’t be like one of those alphas that uses their mates for their own pleasure or just for pups...ones who leave their mates broken and crying for weeks after because they mated too earnestly. It will always be your choice.”

You smiled softly at his words, moving your hand so your fingers idly traced over your mark on his chest, your eyes focusing on the brand as you quietly answered, “I know. And I…,” you paused, returning your gaze to his, “I truly want to thank you. I never expected this kind of equality from a mate...especially not an alpha.”

“Of course,” he spoke, his tone low as well, the smile on his face mirroring yours as he leaned in and kissed your forehead before leaning his forehead against yours, “I may be your alpha, but you are also mine.”


End file.
